The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting articles, such as hand tools and similar items, between desired locations.
When working in fields such as carpentry and other similar trades, it is often necessary to work in a number of different locations on one job site. For example, during a given work day, a carpenter may be required to undertake activities in a number of different rooms in a house he or she is working on. Most tradesmen hand carry their tools in tool boxes and other similar containers from location to location. Many times, the activities undertaken require more tools than can be easily carried from one location to another in one trip.
Rolling worktables heretofore provided, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,435, are somewhat useful for allowing a worker to transport all the required tools and equipment from location to location. However, this type of rolling worktable has limited usefulness because it cannot be easily rolled up and down stairs as a result of its having a large horizontal area rollingly supported on four wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,264 discloses a two-wheeled dolley-type assembly with a frame and a set of containers. This type of device is better suited for transporting tools up and down stairs. However, this device is lacking in certain aspects. When assembled, all the containers in '264 device are secured together and cannot be separated without disassembling the device. Thus, once a worker has chosen this device for transporting his tools and other equipment, he must continue using this device until he removes the tools from the device for carriage in a standard tool box or other carrying device. Another disadvantage of this device is that it cannot be easily used for transporting large articles because the stack of containers extend nearly fully to the handle, thus leaving little of no room to safely stack large items that the user desires to rollingly transport.